Sons de maledictions
by Alex-ann Takumi
Summary: et si la famille cachais un secret dont Shigure a honte profondement.....
1. Chapter 1

Akito n'est pas revenue avec shigure désolé pour ceux qui en sont firant mais... j'laime pas ce couple bon! haha

( les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , bla bla bla, comme tlm ,bref bonne lecture)

Shigure est assis a table … pas question de retourner dormir apres une séance de cauchemards intanse comme la derniere fois. Seul devant sa biere, il réfléchi.. quand soudain il dit d'un ton exaspéré :

(Shigure) Kyo, si tu voudrais bien faire moin de bruit les autres habitants de cette maison pourraient dormir en paix.

(Kyo) HEUU!! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU DANS LA CUISINE ! a une heure pareille toi aussi tu devrais etre couché….

(Shigure) Je te demande pardon?! ( tronche de chibi) Je tien a te rappeler avec tout mon cœur et mon amour que c'est moi qui paye le loyer-et les réparations des domages que Yuki, Kagura et toi on causé- Tu me dira d'aller me coucher quand se sera moi qui vivera sous ton chez toi

(Kyo) EXCUSEZ MOI PARDON! Tu va squatter mon chez moi plus tard? Ö.ö

(Shigure) Qui d'autre tu pense capable de subvenir au nombreux besoins d'une personne qui a perdu sont autonomie?

(Kyo) SI TU PENSE QUE JE VAIS TE LAVER SHIGURE SOHMA TU TE FOUT LE DOIGT OÙ J'PENSE! D'ailleurs, toi , qu'est ce que tu fou dans la cuisine en pleine nuit?

(Shigure) Tu le saura bien un jour minet! Maintenant vas te coucher avant que j'utilise la manière H20.

(Kyo) '-.- … pas la peine, bonne nuit

(Shigure) nn ce qu'il peut etre naïf ce neko…

La vérité est qu'il ne voulais pas que Kyo parte, il avait peur de se retrouver seul dans sa tete, seul avec ses souvenirs.Il avait besoin de quelqu'un… mais qui!? Ayame est peut etre son meilleur ami, mais question relations humaines , on a qu'a regarder la relation avec Yuki pour se rendre compre qu'il n'est pas douer a ce genre de chose. Si seulement quelqu'un aurais été au courrant . Hatori l'est ,c'est vrai , mais il est trop tard pour l'appler….

(Shigure) Cette merde tourne en rond

voix feminine Bien change sa trajectoire!

(Shigure) Koi?! … encore une hallucination…. Decidament je ne mangerai plus de champinions avant d'aller me coucher.

Puis il monta a sa chambre et se coucha

le lendemin matin a table

(Tohru) Ouaah c'est génial!

(Shigure) Quoi donc?

(tohru) Momiji entre dans le departement de musique du lycée

(Yuki)Mais je croyais qu'il trouvais les profs chiants et vieux?

(Tohru)Non , c'est des tout nouveaux professeurs!!

(Yuki)Oh! Je comprend alors

(Kyo) J'espere qu'il n'aura pas qu'a jouer du violon , il devrais avoir des cours de chant sinon on va en avoir pour des années a entendre sa foutu chanson des feuilles vermeilles puis des grenouilles et des lezards.

(Shiguré)Il fait de sont mieu tu sais. Il sais déjà qui sera son enseignant? Il aura du fil a retorde car son ancien était très renommé!

(Tohru) Il m'a parlé de …. Hummm ….. c'est pas japonais comme nom de famille … attendez HAAAA oui! Adams! C'est ca!

Shiguré crache tout le thé qu'il avait dans la bouche sur Kyo

(Kyo) AHH!! MAIS T'ES MALIN! ET MAINTENANT QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS FAIRE!! TRIPLE ANDOUILLE!!

(Shiguré ) Te laver minou minou../ mais Dit moi tohru , tu en sais plus sur cet enseignente?? Peut-Etre que j'ai déjà sorti avec ( fausse mine d'espoir)

(Tohru) Non , malheureusement je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms, j'en suis désolé ……Shiguré-sensei , je vous demande de m'excuser/

(Kyo/Tuki) NE L'APPELLE PAS SENSEI! Il est loin d'etre brillant!

(Shiguré) hHAHAHAH!! Bon bien il ne me reste qu'a aller voir directement au Lycé ……..Lycéeenes …… mini jupes……/

(Kyo) Transformation en chien ( claque)

(Shiguré) MAIS AïE!! J'espere pour toi que tu n'as pas le someil léger! Je vous l'ai dit : Je suis de très près la scolarité de Momiji, c'est normal que j'aille fouinner dans son école

(Yuki) Tu ferais mieux de te taire , tu te cale seul …

Dans les classes de musique

(Takara) Je n'en viendrai jamais a bout!

(lionel) Allez on le sais que t'es capable ma belle !

(Takara) NO WAY! Jai 2 classes de chant , en plus des particuliers au niveau des instrument individuel….. En acceptant ce contract , jai signé ma mort….

(Josuha) Allez fait un effort , hahahah en plus t'enseigne le violon au p'tit Soma mort de rire

(Takara) HAAAA!! C'est pas drôle … je hais les somas , et maintenant me voila prof personnel d'un d'entre eux …. Quelle boulette!

(Josuha) Bah ! on va manger a la maison?? On préparera nos cours apres .

(Lionel) Elle ne veut pas enseigner au soma mais elle veut bien aller a la maison …. Cette fille est exaspérante .. comment fait elle pour gagner autant d'argent en étant d'un paresse incompréensive!

(Takara) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PAFF tant qu'a dire des âneries , tais-toi!

(Lionel) hihihihihiiiii

Un intrus cogna poliment a la porte. L'homme avec le catogan alla répondre, tout surpris.

(Yuki) Bonjour, je suis venu cous souhaiter la bienvenu dans ce lycée en tant qu'enseignant comptétant. il s'incline Je suis le président de l'association des élèves, je m'appelle Yuki soma.

(takaraau loin) Encore une saletée!! COMBIEN VA TIL EN AVOIR ENCORE !!

(Yuki) Pardon?

(Josuha)Non , elle déraille un peu . on est loin de chez nous , faut nous comprendre

(Yuki) Je vois… bon bien ma fonction est remplie , Passez une bonne journée.

(Takara) EUUUH Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ??

(Yuki) euhmm , non pas pour diner…pourquoi?

(Takara grosse goutte en arriere de la tete) HAHAHAH non , pour rien, ooh! Mais quel éleve modèle! Héhéhé

(Lionel) T'en fait un peu trop petite.

Sur l'heure du diner

(Hatori au telephone avec Shigure) Devine ce qu'on peut entendre depuis 1 semaine dans le domaine soma.

(Shigure) Je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui se passe entre Kureno et Aki../

(Hatori) Non , je ne parle pas de ça….. Tu sais bien , la vieille salle de conservatoire

(Shigure) hahahah celle ou j'avais enfermé Ritsu pour lui faire peur!! HAHHAHHAH oui je men souvient .. pourquoi?

(Hatori) …ce que tu peux etre bete parfois… Te souviens tu la derniere fois qu'elle a été ouverte?

(Shigure) C'étais quand elle vivais avec nous ….trop sérieux

(Hatori) J'ai la joie de t'annoncer que l'orgue joue a chaque soir depuis 1 semaine. Si t'as la chance de venir , elle est la en ce moment.

clic


	2. Chapter 2

Conservatoire des soma

(Takara) OUAHAHHA!! Jai manger comme une ogresse! Hihihi, Vue que je suis compétente mon plan de cours est déjà prêt donc je suis libre tout l'aprèm !!

(Jo/lio) COMMENT!?

(Takara) Franginos, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'air idiote que je le suis ! allez travaillez pendant que je fias les courses :D

voix Parlant De faire des courses, je peux y aller avec toi, où tu me hais trop pour marcher jusqu'à la superette?

(Takara) HATORI-CHAN!! OHHHH JE SUIS HEUREUSE DE TE VOIR!!-et tu es bien le seul que j'ai le gout de voir dans cette famille- Comment va?

(Hatori) Bien, merci. Mais si tu ne te dépêches pas, j'en connais un qui va venir en 4e vitesse .

(Takara) Si je le voie lui, vous êtes tous des hommes morts sales somas!

(Hatori) Haha, bien reçu, allez viens!

Et ils partirent en voiture. Environ 3 minutes et 40 secondes plus tard Shigure se pointa dans le conservatoire.

(Shigure) HOOOLAAA!! Tu reviens parmi nous et tu ne viens même pas me voir espèce de petite …euuuhhh/

(lionel) Petite quoi?

(Josuha) J'ai vraiment l'impression que pitou voulais voir des seins! mort de rire

(Shigure) oui, je n'avais pas été informé que ses imbéciles de jumeaux l'avait suivi….josuha : qui ça imbécile?

(Lionnel) Écoute, PRIMO! On n'est pas des imbéciles. SECONDO! C'est normal qu'on la suive c'est notre jumelle et on s'adore. Et TERTIO : Elle ne veut surtout pas te voir.shigure : Ha bon ? mais pourquoi?? parce qu'elle n'est pas maso. Alors si tu tiens a ta vie , hors de notre vue! Sale manipulateur!

(Josuha) Yepp! Scramm! Ouste , fou le camp, sayonara!

(Shigure) Si vous le dites, aurevoir…

( il sort de la pièce)

(josuha) Et ce n'est pas la peine de l'attendre caché derriere la porte gros naze!

(Shigure) Merci…..

Pitou alla attendre chez Hatori. Et , malgré les mises en gardes des jumeaux, il va lui présenter ses excuses.

(Momiji) Tien Shigure , ca va?? Mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici??

(shigure) oui oui, ca va, je viens rencontrer Hatori … j'attend qu'il revienne , il est sorti faire des courses?

(momiji) oui mais il sera de retour bientôt

(Shigure) très bien

(Hatori) Pourquoi tu voulais me voir toi?

(momiji) Takara-sensai!! Mais que faites-vous ici?? Vous étiez avec Hatori?? Mais pourtant je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de petit ami Shigure : Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble?

(Takara) Non, je n'ai pas de petit ami, Hatori est seulement un grand ami qui connais tout sur moi héhé .Et toi mon petit momiji, as-tu pratiqué les exercices que je t'ai donné ?

(momiji)Oui oui!! Tu veux les entendre?? Allez viens!! ( il la prend par la main et s'en va)

(Shigure) Elle n'a pas changée…

(Hatori) Désolé de te contredire mais si, elle a changé, n'importe quelle femme aurait changé après ce qu'elle a vécu.

(shigure) Il faut que je lui en reparle…

(Hatori) Bonne chance … essaye de l'approcher sans qu'elle t'envoie au tapis

(Shigure) Elle ne pourra pas ! Hatori : et pourquoi ca?? hihihi face de chibi Parce que j'ai un charme irrésistible qui rend les damoiselles inerte!! Hahahahhahah

(Hatori) L'a t'en fais trop…

Avec momiji

Takara écoutais son élève jouer et le corrigeais au fur et a mesure. Puis Yuki entra pour écouter momiji ( histoire de passer du temps avec …. )

(Yuki) Professeure Adams?! Que faites vous ici?

(Takara) euhhh et bien…euhh

(Shigure) Elle habite ici.Yuki :Comment ça?? Bien car c'est notre petite cousine, la cousine directe de Kyo en fait. Bonjour Takara

(Takara)Tsss épargne ta salive, gaspilles n'en gaspille plus pour moi, c'est inutile maintenant.

(Momiji) OOOOOOHHH!! OUAAAII!! Mon enseignante est ma cousine!! Génial !! Dis Takara, tu habites ou dans la maison principale??

(Takara ) connaissez vous le conservatoire?... surement pas , mais c'est là que je vis.

(Yuki) on a un conservatoire?? Takara : puisque je vien de te le dire baka!

(Momiji) Ça veux dire que Lionel-sensai et Josuha-sensai sont ici aussi??

(Takara) oui suis moi, je vais t'y emmener.

ils s'éloignent

(yuki) Elle a l'air de te haïr….

(Shigure) ben … normal car je lui ai enlevé ce que toute femme souhaite….. je suis un abruti…

Allez laissez moi vos commentaires

Jaime bien faire passer Shigure pour le méchant, sa lui donne du style, il devient sexy je trouve

Kyo : HAHAHA cet imbécile de chien est Sali!

C'est vrai … tu sors de dedans ma tête toi alors tu sais toute la fin de l'histoire ….. yayye merci kyo

Kyo : mais de rien la grande

RWD PLEAZE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Flash Back de super shigure:

(Akito) Tu es une HONTE POUR NOTRE CLAN!

(Takara) Je ne fais pas partie de votre clan je vous rappelle!

(Akito) Mon père n'aurais jamais du permettre l'union de ta mère !

(Takara) Trop tard cela fais 20 ans de cela!

(Akito) Et tu le porte…. TU ME RÉPUGNE! C'est le fruit de la traison!

PAFF

Fin du flash back

(Yuki) ALLÔ! La terre appelle shigure!

(Shigure) Désolé, je repensais a des moments, plutôt horribles… Mais je sais une chose maintenant….j'en suis certain.

(Yuki) de quoi?

(Shiguré) Elle a été ma seule et unique.

yuki fait une tronche de mogueta

La nuit tomba, Hatori sorti prendre l'air quand son attention fut retenue par les rires étouffés d'une femme et la fuite d'un petit groupe.

(Hatori) Où vas-tu Takara? Il est tard…

(Takara) Tu connais cet endroit?? Ca s'appelle un bar! Où on peu s'enivrer d'alcool , faire la fête et oublier les émotions forte causé par le traumatisme d'un grand brun très séduisant, charmeur et chaleureux qui est un grand écrivain , ET QUE JE DÉTESTE!

(Hatori) rires on dirait le contraire...es tu sure de vouloir aller dans un bar, ta peau n'est pas entièrement couverte, il va y avoir des victimes!

(Takara) t'en fais pas, ya ritsu avec moi

(Ritsu) t'en fais pas Hatori, je veillerai sur elle smile

HatoriFace de mogueta…Ritsu est habillé en garçon! Et ça lui va vachement mieux qu'une robe. Il ne pu s'empêcher de dire une remarque sur l'accoutrement du garçon :

(Hatori) Que fais-tu habillé comme cela?

(Ritsu) AHHH!! TU N'AIMES PAS !! ÇA NE ME VA PAS DU TOUT!! J'AI HONTE ' PARDONNEZ MOI!! JE NE MERITE PLUS DE VIVRE!!

(Hatori) Euuuh , c'est pas ça que je voulais dire …mais bon

(Takara) HÉÉÉ!! Veux tu bien oui! Shtouctouche les cotes du singe calme toi, tu es très élégant comme ca! Et puis tu sais que tu as beaucoup plus de pourboire habillé comme ca qu'avec ton kimono rose!

(Hatori) Travail…Bar… soir… escapade en pleine nuit…. Non, Ritsu, t'es Barman!

(Takara) HÉÉ OUAIS! Et c'est le meilleur en ville! Une bonne chance qu'il travaille sous mon toit! Yaye bisou sur la joue du singe

(Hatori) Bien il va falloir que j'appelle les autres soupir

(Takara) EUUH!! QUOI ?! (Goutte en arrière)

(Hatori) On vient d'apprendre l'existence du bar que tu possède donc, le trio infernal devra vérifier si ritsu fait des cocktails a la hauteur de la famille!

(Takara) AAAh , daccord mais …..

(Shigure) OHHH JE NE TIENS PLUS EN PLACE!! J'AI HATE DE VOIR TON BAR MA PUPUCE

Josuha : d'où est-ce qu'il sort lui?? /Hatori : il attendait dans mon bureau…../Lionek&Ritsu : PUPUCE??

(Takara) Désolé , les chiens ne sont pas admis , et encore moins les chiens qui m'appellent pupuce. Andouille mondiale!

(Shigure) Ayame nous attend déjà dans le salon des V.I.P. il l'a réservé au moment ou je l'ai applé. Comme sa on a aucune chance de se faire toucher par le sexe oposé!

(Takara) Je rêve , je suis la propriétaire du bar et ce n'est meme pas moi qui peut rester dans son espace V.I.P. /car votre espace V.I.P comme vous dites c'est mon coin , jy invite seulement les privilégiés!

(Shigure) Ben tu peux m'accompagnier!

PAFFF

(Takara) FORGET IT! Allez les garçon (s'adressant a Ritsu et a ses frangins) direction travail!

(Hatori)Bravo, Si tu voulais renouer pour te faire pardonner , c'Est fichu, tu est officiellement sur sa liste noire.

(shigure) Non , elle est mon unique et je ne la laisserai pas a personne!


	4. Chapter 4

Il est 3h00 du mat. Et les jeunes fêtards reviennent tranquillement direction manoir. Hatori et Ayame sont finalement allés (Le chien était de la parti au début mais rendu devant les gorilles de la sécurité il s'est doucement éclipsé) Donc ils parlent d'amélioration, du fait que Ritsu est devenu très populaire au près de la clientèle féminine, du fait qu'Hatori déplorait la façon dont Takara tinkais l'alcool 1et de l'imprudence dont elle faisais en dansant comme une déchainée en talons aiguilles (et en lui reprochant le port de ses appareils de torture qui son en train de défaire sa colonne vertébrale)

(Takara) Non mais t'es qui pour me dire ça? Une de mes vertèbres?

(Hatori)Non, juste médecin qui voit les dommages de l'alcool, de la drogue et des souliers a talon haut, sur ton petit corps et tout ça a cause de lui.

(Josuha) EIIIIIIIRNNN!!(Bruit de buzzer) mauvaise réponse.

Takara est bien loin devant, quand elle entre dans le conservatoire la lumière est déjà allumée…

takara pov Baka-chan, t'as encore oublié la lumièreend pov

(Shigure) Non , c'est moi qui a allumer la lampe.

(takara) T'es entrer comment?

(Shigure) depuis quand ce conservatoire n'est il pas ouvert au publique? Ne t'inquiète pas, tes appartements sont vérouillés , assied toi , il faut que je te parle.

(Takara, assise sur une table) il me semble que ça fait longtemps que je t'ai entendu dire ca….

FLASH BACK

(Shigure) Takara, il faut que je te parle…

(Takara) D'accord, plaît-il?

(Shigure)Il va falloir parler a akito de la suite des événements..

(Takara) Et??

(Shigure)Comment imagine tu sa réaction face a ta grossesse?

(Takara)Owww……ouais…. Petit detail…

(shigure) ah, et puis il n'a rien a dire, je m'en fiche , j'ai concu la plus belle chose avec le plus bel engin et la plus belle et agréable des assistante!

(Takara) C'est tres minion … mais je n'aime pas que tu compare la conception d'akachana un travail de chaine ….c'est comme si on avais concu un automobile , et ce n'est pas valorisant…

(Shigure)ah oui?, et bien (la prend dans ses bras) je vais te montrer moi a quel point ce l'est

le lendemin

(Shigure) Akito-san, je vien te demander la permission d'avoir ma propre maison .

(akito) Oh! Alors tu me quite? Et pour quel motif? Qu'est-ce-qui justifie cette trahison?

(shigure)je commence mon propre clan.

(akito) Je vois, la temptation était trop grande? Qu'est-ce qui t'attire tant dans cette impure?

(Shigure) tout justement, et spécialement ce qu'elle porte en elle.

Akito pointe férocement Takara et :

(Akito) Tu es une HONTE POUR NOTRE CLAN!

(Takara) Je ne fais pas partie de votre clan je vous rappelle!

(Akito) Mon père n'aurais jamais du permettre l'union de ta mère !

(Takara) Trop tard cela fais 20 ans de cela!

(Akito) Et tu le porte…. TU ME RÉPUGNE! C'est le fruit de la trahison!

(Shigure)Arrete Akki-san!

(Akito) Tu verras, tu n'aurais jamais du voir le jour!

PAFFFF d'un coup de poing, akito fit valser Takara qui glissa loin sur le sol

(Shigure) VITE APPELER HATORI!! TAKARA-SAMA EST BLESSÉE!

Dans le bureau d'Hatori

(Hatori) Je suis désolé shigure…. Il n'y a plus rien …le coup la fait décroché..

(Shigure) Comment va-t-elle?

(Hatori) Si tu porterais la vie en toi et qu'on te l'arracherais, comment te sentirais tu?

(Shigure)tout est de ma faute…

(Hatori) tu aurais pu tout éviter cela avec un morceau de latex…

(Shigure) Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'était notre decision …. A nous deux… maintenant c'est fini….

fin du FLASH BACK

1 Pour les amis Français ou hors Québec: quelqu'un qui tinque c'est quelqu'un qui boit sans s'en apercevoir et qui n'a pas de fond... exemple contrait : les alcolos…ou Paris Hilton aussi ….. Humm les jeunes qui boivent pour la toute première fois alors ils ne savent pas s'arrêter …..plus ils sont bourrés plus ils boivent ……… c'est assez abstrait comme expression … et ha oui : Ça ne c'écrit pas... ce mauvais français est dit couramment au Québec


End file.
